Shake it Like a Pom Pom
Summary The new coaches are hear Anya and Chantay but there still is a capton. It`s time for Power Squad tryouts but who will make it the people already in are *Jenna Middleton, Capton *Zig Novack, Mascot People trying out *Tori Santamaria *Alli Bhandari *Kaitlyn Nash *Maya Matlin *Tristan Milligan *Clare Edwards *Jessica Murowski *Morgan Frapp *Amanda Sulls *Rebecca Feartsof *Sarah Devinto *Jamie Prutnam Football time is next week and so is all other sports 'First Plot' The scene begins with all of the girls running into the gym Then they all sit down and Chantay, Anya, Jenna, do a great cheer Jenna: I could take it from here girls Chantay and Anya leave and wish everyone good luck Jenna: I want you to pair into 3`s and do the same cheer we did, Maya, Tori, and Issabella pair up toether and start working together Alli, Kaitlyn, and Jamie , they look like proffesionals when they start going Clare, Rebecca, and Sarah, they look sloppy and Clare doesnt look happy Jessica M, Amanda, and Morgan, go and they look okay Tristan just does his own cheer by himself 'Part 2' Jenna is looking around to find who is doing best and finds Tori who is slacking at her jumping jacks Jenna: Hey come on work it, work it Tori: I`m done with you and I thought Marisol was hard on me Jenna: I`m ten times as better as Marisol Tori: Prove it Jenna: Okay everyone indivisual time show me what you got everyone line up in the hallway They all go into the hallway and line up. Clare goes first and when she comes out she seem`s sad Jenna: Next Tori walks in and does two front handsprings a backflip, two back handsprings and ends it with a split Tori: Still think i`m slacking now Jenna gives a devious look and when Tori leaves she smiles and checks yes next to her name They skip all of the rest of the indivisuals but just play it fastly so you can only see them for 1.5 seconds 'Part 3' Jenna lets them all back in and say`s the new co-capton of the team is...... Chantay and Anya walk in and sit down really qickly Chantay: Sorry we`re late Jenna: As I was saying the new co-capton is Tori Santamaria Tori: Omg let me give you a hug She gets up gives her a hug then sits back down Jenna: Two sides Jenna: The first side is Clare, Sarah, and Rebecca Jenna: The second side is well the rest and the Mascot is Zig Novack Zig: Yes I did it, I did it They all shoosh him then turn back to Jenna Jenna: Group two you have mad it, group one I`m sorry try again next year Clare and the rest of group one leave and then Jenna say`s welcome to the 2012-2013 power squad team Tori: Let`s go Power Squad lets go Maya: Thats the spirit Anya: Practice starts Tuesday and contines on every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday Chantay: Welcome guys The scene ends Power Squad Tori Santamaria Alli Bhandari Maya Matlin Kaitlyn Nash Tristan Milligan Jessica Murowski Amanda Sulls Morgan Frapp Jamie Prutnam Zig Novack- Mascot